


Come out, Come out

by aam5ever



Series: The Rises and Falls [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU Medieval, Kingverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin have been playing hide and seek for a while. Too long of a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come out, Come out

**Author's Note:**

> It was a sudden, quick idea!

"Gavin?" The singsong in his voice did nothing to soothe the little boy's heart. It only made it flutter even more as he ran farther and farther into the royal garden's maze, tripping over roots and such. Gavin, a small boy who was the son of a servant, was stifling his giggles as he seemingly found a good hiding spot in a dead end. 

The prince, Ryan, was the one hunting for him. Gavin could hear the older boy's footsteps getting closer and closer, and soon realized that his hiding wasn't the best. "Where are you, Gav?" The little prince sounded amused. His eyes, blue like a calm sea, darted excitedly around the landscape.

Gavin dashed out from his hiding spot, and right into the view of his older friend. "I've got you now!" Ryan giggled as he chased after Gavin in the twists and turns of the maze. He had an eye on the squawking younger boy, who had only evaded him a few times.

Finally, Ryan managed to catch up and tackle Gavin, who yelped out in surprise. "Mwahaha!" Ryan faked a sinister laugh before leaning in and saying, "I win!"

"Hey, no tackling, cheater!" The smaller boy yelled at him, squirming out from under him. 

The little prince shrugged. "It wasn't a stated rule." His playful smirk annoyed his friend.

"YOU aren't a stated rule..." Gavin murmured under his breath. Ryan caught the small comment and gave him an eyebrow raise.

"Is that a call for round two, I hear?"

"No, wait, Ryan-!" Gavin barely had time to plead before he was running for his life from the prince on that warm, sunny afternoon. They both soon fell into fits of giggles and ended up giving up in the middle of the chase.

\---

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." King Ryan's voice echoed throughout the grand throne room, pillars scattered throughout the area. Gavin, breathing heavily with fear, was behind one of them. His knuckles were white for holding his iron sword too hard. He kissed the cross on the necklace around his neck before whirling around and facing his opponent.

The king looked unimpressed, twirling his diamond sword as the shaking servant spoke. "Ryan, please, you must take that crown off!" He pleaded. "It's driving you mad, like it did to your father!" Ryan didn't take a liking to the mention of his deceased father. He stopped twirling his sword and the smug look was wiped off his face. "It's given you powers, but they're warping your mind! Can't you see this for yourself?"

"Powers... like these?" Ryan's free hand was suddenly aflame, orange and red fire crackling in his palm. His eyes were turning an icier blue. "Gavin, Gavin, Gavin..." A fireball was thrown at the servant's feet. He jumped back. "This was supposed to be a game, remember?" Another fireball, too close for comfort. "Make it fun for me, would you?" Ryan paced towards the man, who was backing up, fearful of the power of his former friend. Ryan finally stopped, a purely evil look in his cold, unforgiving eyes. "That's an order."

Gavin began running to hide behind more pillars, flames blazing past him. He got slightly burned once, hissing but continuing to hide. 

"Found you." The younger man barely had time to react before he was yanked away from the pillar and held but the collar. His lanky body was light enough to be held by one hand. Ryan's face was crazed, an inhuman laugh forcing its way out of his throat. Gavin kicked and struggled, only to be thrown to the floor and kicked over so he faced Ryan.

The king raised his sword, ready to deliver a final blow, before Gavin gave his last attempt to stop this madness. "Ryan, we were best friends!" He shouted, tears running down his cheeks. "We played and laughed, and look at what's bloody happened to us!"

This halted Ryan. He seemed conflicted, worried, torn. He knew something wasn't right as soon as this crown was placed on his head, but if only he could think straight... "What... has happened to..." A sudden aggression took him over. His eyes changed from blue to blood red, something that shocked and scared Gavin to the core. "I have no need for your fucking foolish memories!"

"This isn't you..." The battered man shook his head in disbelief, a sob escaping him. "This just isn't you..."

The king was beyond the point of return. "Lies!" He stabbed Gavin's hand, causing a scream to tear through the room. "Lies, all of it!" Another stab to the other hand. The sound of pain echoed endlessly throughout the hall. "Long live me! There will be no round two for the likes of you!" A final jab to the heart ended Gavin's suffering.

And began Ryan's.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
